Mary Sue és vers dömping
by Nevotil
Summary: Dömpingeknél megszokott stílusban írva, akiknek az előzőek tetszettek, remélhetőleg ez is fog. A többi dolog az iromány elején megtalálható. XD A korhatár csúnya beszéd, és egy-két csúnya utalás miatt.


**Megjegyzés: **Újabb dömping, bár kicsit rendhagyó módón. Az adminlét fénypontjai igazán inspirálóan hatott a dömpinges vénámra, így gondoltam összekötöm a fejemben motoszkáló két témát. Ráadásul első ízben, de úgymond folytatásnak is beállítható eme iromány, ugyanis a Kritika dömping eseményei után játszódik. Épp ezért elégséges, de nem szükséges feltétele az olvasásnak az előbb említett írás ismerete, bár anélkül talán pár mozzanat kevésbé lesz tiszta. Mindenesetre jó szórakozást! :)

**Megjegyzés2: **Szokásos dömping figyelmeztetésként jelezném, hogy senki se vegye komolyan eme irományt, és még mindig nem áll szándékomban megbántani senkit.

**Megjegyzés3: **Fogadom, hogy csak egy picit játszom a szereplőkkel, de utána épségben vissza is adom őket Rowlingnak, hiszen minden jog az övé és nekem ebből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik. *doh*

**Ajánlás: **Azon egyéneknek, akik jelöltek és/vagy szavaztak rám az Arany Főnixen! Nagyon szépen köszönöm nektek! :D Plusz még Csibének is a sok fáradt ötletért! ;)

**Mary Sue és vers dömping**

Főhősnőnk éppen – rá igencsak jellemző módon – a könyvtárban súlyos kötetekkel körülvéve és egy pergamen fölé hajolva gubbasztott. Homlokát összeráncolta a nagy koncentrációban, minden egyes szót alaposan átgondolva írt le.

_Adva lett egy friss roxfortos lányka,_

_Kinek szépségben nem akadhatott párja._

_Haja ében volt, néha szőke vagy barna,_

_Mindig úgy, ahogy a tulajdonosa akarta. _

_Arca pirospozsgás, szeme kék, akár az égbolt,_

_Ruháján sehol egy ránc, vagy folt._

_Személye kedves, aranyos, vicces, és édes,_

_És bizony nem szerette, mi rémes._

_Ő volt a hős, az igazság bajnoka,_

_Nagy tudású, a lányok legjobbika._

_Minden fiú érte égett, bár akik mégsem,_

_Jobban tették, ha meghúzták maguk,_

_Mert a Mary Sue fan klub ott állt készen,_

_És ama fiúknak végül nem maradt hajuk._

Hermione eddig jutott a kínrím faragásban, mert ebben a pillanatban a pennája fájdalmas reccsenéssel fejezte ki abbéli óhaját, hogy ő ezt bizony nem hajlandó tovább írni.

- Kész, én ezt feladom! – csattant fel a lány, mire a fél könyvtár felé fordult. A másik fele csak azért nem tette ezt, mert már rég a dühöngő griffendélest figyelte. A „lehetett volna, de mégsem lett" iskolaelső mérgesen, magában szitkozódva pakolta össze a táskáját, és szinte kimenekült az udvarra.

- Még, hogy írjak dicsőítő verset róla! – Bosszúsan belerúgott egy kavicsba, ami szép röppályát leírva hátba vágott egy harmadévest, majd tovább folytatta a dühöngést. Mármint a főhősnőnk, mielőtt valaki a kődarabra asszociálna, ami jelenleg teljesen kiütve terült el a fűben. – És volt képe azt mondani, csak az írói vénámat akarja ösztönözni, meg igazán hálás lehetnék, hogy ilyen rendes büntetőmunkát ad.

Dohogva vágódott le az egyik fa tövébe, sikeresen halálra rémisztve a közelben játszó gyerek futóférgeket. Becsukta a szemét, és próbált rájönni, hogy mégis mivel érdemelte ki, hogy a tanár még Harrynél is jobban imádja őt szívatni. Persze, tudta a választ, hiszen minden még múlt félévben kezdődött azzal a kék könyvvel…

Azóta is átkozta a fejét, hogy volt olyan idióta, és elhagyta a könyvecskét benne azzal a „csak egy picit" kompromittáló történettel egy diáklányról és Pitonról. Az írás kézről kézre járt a diákok között, és végül a főszereplőhöz is eljutott pár másik tanár után. Természetesen a bájitalmester megtehette volna, hogy hallgat a könyvről, és úgy tesz, mint aki nem ismerte fel a kézírást, de nem így történt. A teljes megalázást választotta, vagyis nemes egyszerűséggel az egész osztály előtt adta vissza azt az átkozott tárgyat Hermionénak, mint jogos tulajdonosnak. Mindezt pedig tetézte azzal, hogy büntetőmunkát adott a lánynak, ami kísértetiesen úgy indult, mint ahogy a történetben leírta.

Hogy végül a folytatás mi volt? Hermione az igazságot senkinek nem árulta el, így is túl sok pletyka keringett a Roxfortban róluk, nem akarta, hogy kapjanak a kárörvendők némi támpontot, mert a lényegen az úgy sem változtat. Közelebb és egyben távolabb is került a tanártól a büntetőmunka után. A férfi igyekezett minél távolságtartóbb és szemetebb lenni vele, de amikor kettesben maradtak valahogy, a megszokott gúnyosság kissé enyhült. A lány a múlt évvégén bizton állíthatta volna, közte és a tanára között kialakult valami pozitív kapocs, de aztán jött az új év és a betolakodó.

- Az a nőszemély! – Főhősnőnk megragadott egy nagyobb kavicsot és messzire hajította, aminek köszönhetően egy újabb diákot sikerült kiütnie. – Mindent tönkretett! Mindenkit elvett! Nem volt neki elég a tanárok dicsérete, a fiúk nyáladzása, a lányok csodálata! Neki mindenki kellett! Harry és Ron! Piton! Még Hagridot is elbűvölte! Ó hogy… – Folyamatos kőzáport zúdított az óriáspolipra, akinek ez meg se kottyant, de legalább a diákok gyorsan továbbálltak a griffendéles lány közeléből. Mikor elfogyott a muníció, Hermione még mindig dühösen zihálva ült a fánál.

- Ha bejezted a hisztit, Granger, ideje lenne beszélnünk.

A Roxfort írópalántája hitetlenkedve nézett fel a hang forrására.

- Nem vagyok túl jó hangulatban, Parkinson, így légy oly kedves, nyögd ki, amit akarsz és húzz el a rákba!

- Ej, mióta beszélsz így? – cukkolta a mardekáros miközben nem zavartatva magát leült a másik mellé.

- Figyelmeztetlek, ha nem lépsz le nagyon gyorsan, megjárod! – fenyegette mérgesen.

- Nyugi, Granger! Megvárjuk még Weasleyt, aztán hálás leszel, hogy gondoltunk rád – vigyorgott a rókaképű úgy ahogy Hermione még sose látta.

- Hova tűnt a csinibaba éned? – mérte végig a griffendéles.

- Felnőtt – jelentette ki szárazon és nem volt hajlandó többet mondani, amíg be nem futott a harmadik lány is.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt a Weasley klán legkisebb tagja ahogy lehuppant eléjük. – Látom sikerült meggyőznöd, hogy maradjon – fordult Pansy felé, aki erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Túl dühös volt a rohangáláshoz.

- Akkor én most megyek is – pattant fel Hermione, de Ginny rögtön visszarántotta.

- Nem mész te sehova! Beszédünk van veled és meg is fogsz minket hallgatni.

Az idősebb griffendélés elhallgatott, hisz tudta már, hogy egy Weasley nővel se tanácsos ujjat húzni, ha kedves az ember élete.

- Na, most, hogy Granger is figyel, elmondom miről is van szó. A helyzet az, hogy egyes egyénre ráférne egy jó erős lecke, amitől végre eltakarodna a Roxfortból.

- Állj! – emelte fel a kezét Hermione. – Nem veszek részt semmilyen gyerekes szemétkedésben. – Felkapta a táskáját, és indult volna vissza az iskolába, de Ginny már megint megállította. Akaratos egy nőszemély.

- Ó, dehogynem, Mio. Sőt mi több, biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg ötleted is lesz – vigyorgott eléggé mardekárosan a Weasley lány.

Főhősnőnk hitetlenkedve nézett a két másik diákra.

- Elárulnátok végre, hogy mibe akartok belerángatni? És mióta vagytok ilyen jóba?

Pansy csak a szemeit forgatta.

- Nem ártana egy hangszigetelő bűbáj…

A mégsem iskolaelső dühödten intett a pálcájával, mire felszikrázott körülöttük a levegő.

- Tehetek még valamit értetek? – kiabálta villámló tekintettel.

- Kösz, nem – dőlt a fatörzsnek Pansy.

Hermione erre csak horkantott. Ginny vigyorogva nézett rájuk, és belefogott, hogy felvilágosítsa a barátnőjét.

- A helyzet, hogy elegünk van. Szerintem tudod, hogy milyen az, ha mindenkit elvesznek tőled, Hermione. Mint tőlünk is tette az a liba!

- Volt képe elszedni tőlem az én Dracómat! – vágott közbe Parkinson.

- És elhódította tőlem Harryt!

- Ti ugye most nem…? – kérdezte Hermione, de a lányok félbeszakították.

- Mary Sue-nak bűnhődnie kell!

Főhősnőnk csak pislogott, ahogy a bosszúszomjas diáktársai arcát fürkészte.

- Érted már, Granger?

- Elűzzük őt innen végérvényesen! Benne vagy?

Mindketten reménykedve néztek rá, ő pedig nem sokat mérlegelt.

- Már hogy a fenébe ne lennék benne?

A kijelentéstől a lányok nevetni kezdtek, és percekig csak ezen cselekedetnek hódoltak.

- És mi a terv? – kérdezte Hermione a könnyeit törölgetve.

Parkinson erre gonoszul elmosolyodott és a lányhoz hajolt.

- Teljes megszégyenítés – suttogta, mire a két griffendéles is elvigyorodott.

*

Napok teltek el tervezéssel és kémkedéssel. A lányok különösen ügyeltek rá, hogy senki se fogjon gyanút, így olyan helyeken találkoztak, ahol csak ritkán járt diák, értve ez alatt a mardekáros pincerendszer legsötétebb zugait, Myrtle mosdóját, vagy akár Hagrid trágyadombja melletti kerítését. Mindent gondosan kitaláltak, és hajszolták az újabb ötleteket, hiszen mindhárman vérszemet kaptak.

A kitűzött időpont előtt két héttel Hermione vigyorogva csatlakozott a könyvtár hátuljában kutató szövetségeseihez.

- Mi történt, Granger? – nézett fel Parkinson egy különösen undorító rontásokat tartalmazó könyvből és Ginny is érdeklődve várta a választ.

Főhősünk csak szórakozottan legyintett, lehuppant a székre, majd kotorászni kezdett a táskájában. A másik kettő érdeklődve hajolt közelebb, hátha rájönnek a griffendéles viselkedésének okára. Hermione diadalittasan elvigyorodott, és az asztalra dobta a szerzeményét.

- Instant szépség készlet? – olvasta fel hangosan a dobozra írt szöveget Pansy.

- Gilderoy Lockhart ajánlásával? – meredt hitetlenkedve a lila csillagos tárgyra Ginny is.

- És ez még nem minden – jegyezte meg jókedvűen. – Ezeket nézzétek!

- 101 tipp és bűbáj nőiességünk elhitetésére? – vette a kezébe a zöld könyvet a legkisebb Weasley.

- 10 egyszerű lépés a nővé válás felé kizárólag férfiaknak? – mutatta fel a másik kötetet a mardekáros. – Mi ez az egész?

- Az a helyzet, drága hölgyeim – kezdte, majd suttogva folytatta –, hogy a mi kedves Marynkkel van egy igazán komoly biológiai probléma.

Lassan előhúzott egy fényképet a talárjából, majd a lélegzetvisszafojtva várakozó lányok elé tolta.

- Örömmel mutatom be nektek Gary Stu-t!

Fél percig mindannyian csak meredtek a képre, majd először kuncogni kezdtek, míg végül kitört belőlük a harsogó nevetés.

*

Gyönyörűen cukormázas reggel köszöntötte a Valentin nap miatt amúgy is izgatott diákságot. Az aktuális bajkeverőink már hét előtt ébren voltak és összefutottak egy utolsó egyeztetésre.

- Akkor belevágunk? – kérdezte Hermione kissé bizonytalanul.

- Nehogy most szálljon el a bátorságod, Granger!

- Csak biztosan akartam tudni, hogy egyikőtök se lép vissza – emelte fel kissé az orrát a lány.

- Biztos lehetsz benne – jelentette ki Ginny elszántan.

- Minden készen áll? – kérdezte Parkinson elégedetten.

- Itt van a bájital – mutatta fel a sárgás folyadékkal teli üvegcsét.

- A leleplező bűbáj pedig a fejemben, a pálcám pedig a zsebemben – húzta ki magát a legkisebb Weasley.

- Nálam pedig a fényképezőgép, muszáj megörökíteni a fiúk arcát, amikor megtudják – vigyorodott el a mardekáros.

- Akkor hát kezdjük…

- Mindenki a helyére…

- És sok sikert!

Biccentettek egymásnak, és mindhárman elosontak a nekik szánt pozíció felé. Hermione normál tempóban masírozott a Griffendél asztalához, hogy helyet foglaljon Ginnyvel szemben. Halkan beszélgetve reggeliztek, és izgatottan várták, hogy befusson az áldozatuk és udvartartása. Fél óra múlva már tömve volt a nagyterem, és az asztaluknál is egyre többen küzdöttek, hogy eltűntessenek minden ehetőt, így már csak mellettük akadt hely. Pont, ahogy tervezték. Nemsokára végre befutott a mit sem sejtő illető Lavender és Parvati társaságában. Hermione igyekezett nem elhúzni a száját, amikor meglátta őket, és persze nem diadalittasan vigyorogni, ahogy a csoport feléjük indult. Úgy tűnt, a szobatársai egyáltalán nem akarnak a közelébe ülni, de Mary, mint a kedvesség mintaképe, önfeláldozóan leereszkedett mellé. Főhősnőnk váltott egy gyors pillantást Ginnyvel, majd az áldozat felé fordult. Most jön a neheze.

A lány ma még gyönyörűbben nézett ki, mint általában. Barna haja fényes hullámokban omlott a vállára, kék szeme élénken csillogott, ajkai természetes pirossággal vonzották a csorgónyálú fiúk tekintetét.

Hermione vett egy mély lélegzetet és bűnbánó ábrázatot öltött.

- Mary! – szólt halkan, mire a másik kíváncsian felé fordult.

- Igen, Hermione? – A hangja kellemesen lágyan tette hallhatóvá a mondandóját.

- Igazából – kezdte feszengve – szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a viselkedésemért. Nagyon rondán bántam veled, pedig nem volt rá semmi okom. Kérlek, bocsáss meg és legyünk végre barátok! – könyörgött és még pár lelkiismeretes könnycseppet is sikerült kisírnia magából.

- Semmi baj, Hermione – mosolygott rá kedvesen a másik. – Örülök, hogy bocsánatot kértél.

A lány erre megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, majd bólintott köszönetképpen. A terv első része kipipálva, már csak bele kell töltenie a bájitalt a poharába.

Ahogy Mary kibékült a kirekesztett griffendélessel, máris mindenki kedvesebben fordult felé, így kedélyesen beszélgettek, míg Hermione várta a megfelelő alkalmat. Ginny végre úgy döntött, hogy ideje a tettek mezejére lépni, így egy szándékosan ügyetlen mozdulattal a közelében ülő Harry ölébe öntött egy bögrényi forró teát. Hermione kihasználta a felfordulást, és gyorsan a megfelelő pohárba csepegtette a bájitalt, miközben magában nevetett a vörös démon kicsinyes bosszúján. Elragadtatottan nézte, ahogy a szépség (avagy szörnyeteg, szempont kérdése) végül mind egy cseppig lehajtja megbolondított teáját. Jöhet a finálé.

Mielőtt bárki is megijedne, kedvenc áldozatunkat nem mérgezték meg, legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében véve.

A mardekáros asztalnál mozgolódás támadt, és Draco Malfoy dagadó mellkassal, meg egy kazalnyi vörös rózsával elindult az édesen pirulgató Mary felé. Természetesen a fiút követte a mardekárosok nagy része is, mert senki sem akart lemaradni a nap legromantikusabb jelenetéről. Ahogy Malfoy letérdelt álmai ne továbbja elé, és belekezdett a szívhez szóló imádatba, Pansy, aki szintén a háztársaival tartott, biccentett Ginnynek, majd felemelte a fényképezőgépet. Több se kellett a bosszúszomjas lánynak, az asztal alatt az áldozatra célzott, és kilőtte a leleplező bűbájt.

A hatás megdöbbentő volt. Az egész nagyteremben egy hangot se lehetett hallani, kivéve Pansy fényképezőgépének kattogását, aki igyekezett minden lesápadt arcot megörökíteni. Hermione elégedetten nézett végig a fiúk sokaságán, akik nagy része úgy tűnt, sokkot kapott, míg a lányok között jó páran kajánul vigyorogtak. Ginny végül nem bírta tovább, és hangosan belekiáltott a csöndbe.

- Parkinson! Készíts már egy képet az álompárról! Hát nem ééédesek? – nyújtotta el szándékosan a szót.

Erre mintha az egész nagyterem felbolydult volna, mindenki látni akarta közelebbről a Mary helyén felbukkant valakit, aki amellett, hogy nem volt a legkívánatosabb, de ráadásul nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy még csak nem is nő. Draco sokkos állapotban, szinten kúszva próbált menekülni egykori kedvese elől, aki semmit sem értett.

Végül Hermione volt oly kegyes, vagy a maga módján inkább kegyetlen, és elővarázsolt egy tükröt, majd kedvesen mosolyogva Mary elé tolta. Az előidézett sikítást még egy csivava is megirigyelhette volna.

- Ez ez… – kiáltotta a lány, khmm, a srác, a tükörbe meredve – Mi a fene történt? – A hangja olyan magasan sípoló volt, hogy egy-két kárörvendő egyén máris hangosan felnevetett. – Draco ez nem az a minek látszik! – felpattant, de a fiú teljes pánikban próbált menekülni előle. – Én nem ez vagyok!

Hermione erre a mondatra mardekárosan elvigyorodott, és rákacsintott Pansyra. A finálé tetőpontja következik.

- Simán átvertelek, mert csak a pénzed kellett, te kis senkiházi ficsúr! – jelentette ki kedves és megnyugtató hangon Mary.

Malfoynak pedig leesett az álla.

- Hidd el, édes, csak a tested kell, meg a vagyonod, amúgy egy idegesítő, nyalizós hülyegyereknek tartalak – nyugtatta mosolyogva, majd lassan lesápadt, ahogy eljutott a tudatáig, mit is mondott.

A legtöbben még mindig a fülüket macerálták, hogy értsék a sipító hangot, de gyorsan abbahagyták, ahogy az egyre zöldülő Malfoyt meglátták. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy a szőke mindjárt elhányja magát.

- Mary… te… te… tényleg fiú vagy? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Dehogy is, Draco! Csak valaki megátkozott, ami nagyon csúnya dolog volt tőle – magyarázta magas hangon.

A fiú mintha egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült volna, de az egykori szerelme még nem fejezte be.

- Már hogy ne lennék fiú, te idióta? Valamelyik ütődöttnek volt képe eltűntetni rólam az átváltoztató bűbájokat, de ha megtalálom ki volt az, én kitekerem a nyakát!

Erre a kijelentésre a fiúk közül többen is ájultan estek össze, míg sokan köhögni és köpködni kezdtek, sőt volt olyan is, aki viszontlátta a reggelijét.

Az igazgató végül próbálta annyira menteni a helyzetet, hogy Maryt alias Gary Stut kirángatta a sokkolt tömegből. Másnap vacsoránál, amin a szokottnál jóval kevesebb fiú volt jelen, bejelentette, hogy ama lány vagyis fiú már nem roxfortos többé.

Az étkezés végeztével Hermione és Ginny jókedvűen indult volna föl a toronyba, de egy lelkes hang megállította őket.

- Granger! Weasley! Mutatnom kell nektek valamit! – szaladt oda hozzájuk Pansy egy köteg papírt lobogtatva.

- Csak nem elkészültek a képek? – kérdezte vigyorogva Ginny.

- De igen! Gyertek, menjünk be egy osztályba.

A három szövetséges a többiek hitetlen pillantásaival mit sem törődve, együtt vonultak be egy csendes terembe, ahonnan sokáig csak a féktelen nevetésük hallatszott ki.

- Nekem akkor is az a kedvencem, amikor Potter Weasleynek rimánkodik, hogy öntse le még egyszer fertőtlenítés céljából! – lengette meg az említett fotót Pansy vigyorogva.

- Azért az se semmi, amelyiken Draco éppen belehány egy kancsóba, miután Gary drága leoltotta a fejét – kontrázott Ginny jókedvűen.

- Mondjuk az biztos, hogy Pitont se láttam még fertőtlenítőt inni – tolta az orruk alá azt a képet Hermione.

- Te, Parkinson, igaz, hogy Bullstrode megkérdezte tőled, hogy Gary mit használt? – kacsintott rá Ginny.

- De meg ám, és nem tágított amíg le nem diktáltam neki a pontos címét a könyveknek! – bólogatott Pansy. – Még nem is mondtam, de remek ötlet volt az a főzet, Granger! – veregette meg a lány vállát. – És még csak nem is illegális!

- Zseniális volt! Ahogy minden elhangzott mondatát lefordította arra, amit valójában mondani akart…

- Túloztok! – pirult el.

- De hidd el! Még Dumbledore-nak is elnyerte a tetszését – bizonygatta a mardekáros, és elővette az utolsó fényképet, amit még nem mutatott meg.

- Ezt nem hiszem el – vihogott Ginny meglátva, majd továbbadta azt Hermionénak.

- Nem tudom, csajok, szerintem a vén kecske is megérdemel némi szórakozást – jelentette ki pléhpofával, amitől mindhármukból kirobbant a nevetés.

A fotó-igazgató nem törődött a lányokkal, csak újra és újra felcsillant a szeme, ahogy az ifjú Garyre nézett, majd mindenttudóan elvigyorodott.

Végül nagy nehezen a lányok is magukhoz tértek, összeszedték a képeket és még mindig kacarászva elhagyták a termet. Az előcsarnokba érve, viszont Hermione rátett még egy lapáttal az általános jókedvre.

- Mit szólnátok, ha kiplakátolnánk a folyosókat? – nézett jelentőségteljesen a fényképekre.

- Remek ötlet, Granger! – értett egyet a mardekáros, majd mindhárman eltűntek az egyik folyosón, hogy teljessé tegyék a bosszújukat.

*

Kedd este Hermione bizakodva kopogott a rettegett professzor ajtaján, és miután gondosan megigazította magán a blúzát.

- Jöjjön be! – A lány megborzongott, ahogy az ismerős szavak beinvitálták.

- Üljön le! – Vigyorogva foglalt helyet, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy Parkinson mardekáros énje igazán rossz hatással van rá.

- Mit akar? – fordult felé fenyegetően Piton, amin mosolyognia kellett.

Előhúzott egy pergament a talárjából, és a tanár felé nyújtotta.

- Befejeztem a büntetőmunkám, uram.

- Hogy mit? – vette el értetlenkedve a papírost.

- A dicsőítő verset Maryről, pontosabban mondva Garyről.

Piton dühödten tekerte ki a pergament, és temetkezett bele, nem törődve a griffendéles jókedvű tekintetével. Ahogy viszont olvasta a sorokat úgy nyugodott meg fokozatosan, mígnem az utolsó részhez ért.

_Ez volt hát a mese mára,_

_Zárul Gary mókatára,_

_De jól jegyezd meg földi halandó:_

_Mindig lesz ki ellenáll,_

_És felfedi, hogy az arc ál. _

_Hermione pedig elnyerte jutalmát,_

_A szikár, sötét professzorát,_

_Elvannak ők szépen ketten,_

_Senki se zavarja őket kedden._

A bájitalmester kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett a vigyorgó lányra.

- Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy ezzel levesz a lábamról?

Hermione csak lassan odasétált a férfihoz, kivette a kezéből a pergament, majd rámosolygott:

- Egyszer már bejött, nem igaz? – kérdezte kacéran. A választ pedig mindketten nagyon jól tudták…


End file.
